


too dumb to die

by pxraxise (orphan_account)



Category: My Chemical Romance, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, i dunno why i wrote this but i did so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18107222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pxraxise
Summary: bros, i cant do a summary but u sure as hell can read so





	too dumb to die

 beliana swung the café door open, her aggressive aura filling the room quickly.  
  
   
  
   
  
her dark brown eyes embedded themselves into glances of others before taking a seat, her dirty blonde spiked hair sticking out like a sore thumb.  
  
   
  
   
  
her need of caffeine plus weird thing with coffee machines has brought her into the last resort ever.  
  
   
  
a café.  
  
   
  
it was public, and she gets stared at alot.  
  
   
  
   
  
her bitch resting face, or spikey hair is what got attention.  
  
   
  
   
  
the eyes feel intrusive, an invisible glaze of her skin makes her uncomfortable.  
  
   
  
   
  
she hates eye contact almost as much as cameras.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
she hates alot of things.  
  
gruff and silent in her table, awaiting whoever ditzy white chick to ask for what she would like.  
  
   
  
   
  
she almost wishes nobody came, the attention here is enough already.   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
unfortunately, as she stared out the window, her wishes never coming true, a woman approached her.  
  
   
  
   
  
a 5'4 woman with short red hair in a weird..almost boyish cut appears in her peripherals  
  
   
  
her eyes are intrusive, and the fire that lies beneath them makes her feel almost naked  
  
   
  
not like that would be any worse, her body isnt the best to look at.  
  
   
  
   
  
her accent intrigues her faintly as she asked the same question every minimum wage worker asks in places like these  
  
   
  
   
  
"what would you like to order, miss?"  
  
   
  
   
  
she shifts her glare to the woman fully, taking her in for a quick second and speaking gruffly.  
  
   
  
   
  
"creamed coffee."  
  
   
  
"what size?"  
  
she wants to wring her neck.  
  
"mug."  
  
   
  
she writes it down in her notepad, beli quietly watching the pencil shake and shift to form letters in the delicate looking fingers of the barista.  
  
   
  
   
  
"alright, will that be all?"  
  
   
  
she takes a deep breath, her temper—or lack of it.   
  
   
  
its starting to get to her.  
  
   
  
   
  
"yes, it will."  
  
   
  
she nodded, walking off.  
  
   
  
unbeknownst to bel, the redhead muttered under her breath: "little shit."  
  
   
  
   
  
beliana, as calmly as she could, awaited her order.

 

when she thought back on the crimson-haired woman, she didn't think she was too bad

 

she put up with her shit, or was atleast tolerant of it for one thing.

 

 

she huffed to herself, this is the worst decision she made this week.

 

right next to feeding her money to places like this.

 

 

as she began staring out the window, daydreaming of coming home and practicing her drums.

 

 

good times.

 

she quickly paid attention after a few minutes of feeling eyes on her person.

 

she turned to find the same itty bitty bitch with the red hair handing her the coffee she ordered.

 

"here y'go!" she placed it onto the table.

 

 

it was so fake, this whole place is fake.

 

 

she adjusted her black iron maiden DIY tank top, before registering her.

 

"yeah, thanks." she glared, sipping immediately.

 

 

"no problem." she walked off, beliana uninterested in finding out where.

 

 

 

she finished the piping hot coffee quickly, eager to leave the attention and gaze of others.

 

eager to melt into a puddle that cant be looked at.

 

 

she immediately paid up, including a 25 cent tip for the crimsonette barista. 

 

 

she figured as much, since she did tolerate her at least.

 

 

as she left and the spring air welcomed her with welcome arms, she immediately lit up a cigarette.

 

 

something about that barista intrigued her.

 

she took a deep drag of the cigarette to distract such intrigue from ever popping up,  ** _ever again._**

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
